


We'll make great dads

by Moondusted



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #Stop Death 2018, Author has past trauma with baby birds, But it's pure fluff okay, Dan and Phil being cute, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, Fluff, God this took so long to write lmao, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, They become parents, This was written in easter okay, Written for a contest, dads, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondusted/pseuds/Moondusted
Summary: Dan and Phil go easter egg hunting and end up becoming dads. Pure fluff. :)





	We'll make great dads

**Author's Note:**

> This was read over by Notjustacrazyfangirl on the Phandom Amino! Please go give her some love, she's really awesome! Written for a contest.

Dan walked next to Phil, taking his hand as they walked down the cobbled path. Weeping willow trees dangled their leaves over their heads, casting shadow over the surrounding area. The sound of children’s laughter rung throughout the park. It was the day after Easter, and Phil had dragged Dan out of the house. “I want to go see if the kids missed any easter eggs!” He had yelled excitedly, and Dan hadn’t the heart to say no to those bright blue eyes. God, just seeing that look on Phil’s face was worth coming outside a thousand times. Dan would do pretty much anything to see that look. It was the only thing that made his life worthwhile sometimes.

Looking around, he finally spotted a flash of white on the ground underneath one of the trees. It seemed vaguely egg-shaped, so he tugged on Phil’s arm and pointed it out. “Phil! Could that be one?” He asked. He walked over towards it, dragging Phil with him. Phil bent down, looking closely. “No!” He called out. “Dan, look!” He continued out sadly, a soft glint in his eyes.

Dan bent over, looking at the shape on the ground. It was a bird’s egg. It must have fallen out of it’s nest. It was cushioned by a pile of leaves and it seemed to be unharmed. Dan reached out and touched it, making sure it was still hot. When it was, he instantly picked it up and wrapped both hands around it, trying to keep it warm as he stood up urgently. “Phil! It’s still alive!” He said excitedly, meeting his best friend’s eyes. Phil instantly jumped up. “We-We have to find it’s nest.” He said, beginning to look up into the branches of the tree, straining his eyes.

Dan shook his head. “If we put it back now, the mother bird will abandon it’s entire nest because it’s covered with the scent of humans. We have to take it home.” He said sadly, beginning to jog back down the path. Phil followed, a worried look on his face. “Wh-what?!” He asked. “We can’t take care of it! We aren’t bird experts!”

“Well, we had better learn fast.” Dan said, looking at Phil with more determination in his eyes than Phil had ever seen before. He stopped for a second from the force of the look before jogging to catch up. He didn’t know what to do with this Dan, one that actually cared so much about something. ”I guess you’re right. We can’t just let it die!”

Back in their house, Dan hesitated before opening his hand, only reveal a slightly cracked egg. His eyes widened in shock and despair. “Did I hold it too tightly? Did I do something wrong?” A tear started to form in his eyes, threatening to fall down his face as he stared down at the egg with obvious care and concern on his face. Looking closer, he realized that there was no yolk or membrane leaking out of the cracks. His face was quickly covered in confusion, which gave way to excitement.

“Phil! Phil! It’s hatching!” He yelled happily. Phil ran over and cupped his hands over Dan’s so they could support the egg together. They carefully set it down on the counter and watched it, apprehension on their faces. They shared a glance that said more than words ever could before turning back to watch the egg hatch. It began to cheep, and a tiny beak chipped away at the shell that surrounded it. The top of the egg slowly gave way, and a peach-colored head poked it’s way out of the shell.

Dan shook his head. “If we put it back now, the mother bird will abandon it’s entire nest because it’s covered with the scent of humans. We have to take it home.” He said sadly, beginning to jog back down the path. Phil followed, a worried look on his face. “Wh-what?!” He asked. “We can’t take care of it! We aren’t bird experts!”

“Well, we had better learn fast.” Dan said, looking at Phil with more determination in his eyes than Phil had ever seen before. He stopped for a second from the force of the look before jogging to catch up. He didn’t know what to do with this Dan, one that actually cared so much about something. ”I guess you’re right. We can’t just let it die!”

Back in their house, Dan hesitated before opening his hand, only reveal a slightly cracked egg. His eyes widened in shock and despair. “Did I hold it too tightly? Did I do something wrong?” A tear started to form in his eyes, threatening to fall down his face as he stared down at the egg with obvious care and concern on his face. Looking closer, he realized that there was no yolk or membrane leaking out of the cracks. His face was quickly covered in confusion, which gave way to excitement.

“Phil! Phil! It’s hatching!” He yelled happily. Phil ran over and cupped his hands over Dan’s so they could support the egg together. They carefully set it down on the counter and watched it, apprehension on their faces. They shared a glance that said more than words ever could before turning back to watch the egg hatch. It began to cheep, and a tiny beak chipped away at the shell that surrounded it. The top of the egg slowly gave way, and a peach-colored head poked it’s way out of the shell.

 

It looked at the pair of best friends and it wasn’t long before faint, demanding cheeps were heard. Dan and Phil hugged each other tightly, grinning from ear to ear in pride. Dan hesitated for a second before pulling away and looking at Phil. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Phil laughed. “We’ll be great dads.” He said, turning to grab his phone and google what to feed their newborn child.


End file.
